Crossed Wires
by SuePerb
Summary: Caroline and Kate meet some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was lower school parents evening at prestigious Sulgrave Heath Independent School and the formidable Headteacher, Caroline Elliot, was finishing off some paperwork in her office before heading to the main hall to face the hoards of parents and pupils. There was a knock at her office door and before Caroline had chance to call out 'come in', the visitor opened the door and peeped their head around.

"Permission to enter, Dr Elliot?"

The sound of Kate McKenzie's playful tones made the Headteacher look up from her paperwork.

"Oh…" with one strong finger she pulled her glasses to the tip of her nose so that she could peer over the top. "…anytime you like, Miss McKenzie" Caroline almost growled.

Kate chuckled and made her way over to sit on the older woman's lap. She stole a kiss from Caroline's lips.

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself" Caroline returned a more leisurely kiss.

"I missed you today"

"You say that everyday my darling"

"Well, I mean it everyday" Kate offered matter-of-factly with a kiss on the older woman's nose. "Are you ready for your adoring masses?"

"Pfft, chance will be a fine thing."

"Caroline! You run a fantastic school! With fantastic children…well, the majority of the time…and the parents love you. The main concern is that their children get a good education and Sulgrave is one of the best schools in the country and that's all down to you. It'll be a breeze…"

Caroline looked into Kate's dark brown eyes lovingly. She adored the way Kate knew exactly how to make her feel better. It was the first parents evening since the pair had come out as a couple. After a handful of complaints to the governors, they had managed to battle off most of the protestors with Gavin's full support and a reminder that, during school hours, both women's priority is to provide the highest quality of education, care and preparation for _modern_ life for all students.

"…and if not, they'll have me to deal with." Kate raised her fist in to an old-fashioned bareknuckle boxer stance.

Caroline cackled and cupped Kate's face in her hands and pulled it towards her so their faces were just millimeters from touching.

"I love you" she closed the gap between their lips "…thank you"

"Let's go get 'em tiger!" Kate leaped up from Caroline's lap and looked back to the older woman.

"Rawrrr" Caroline made tiger paws with her hands.

Kate raised her eyebrow half quizzically, half suggestively at the older woman and the pair giggled their way out of the Headteacher's office.

Xxxx

After satisfying a barrage of thankful, congratulatory and those-that-just-fancied-a-chat parents Caroline miraculously managed a few moments at the Headteacher stand with no parents or students.

Her blue eyes searched over to the Modern Foreign Languages tables in hope of a glimpse of the woman she adored. She caught sight of Kate gently talking in depth to a mother with shoulder length brown hair and excellent posture. Caroline watched the dark skinned woman listen to the mother's concerns smiling understandingly. '_God, she's amazing'_ thought Caroline as she allowed herself a smug grin.

Next to Kate's desk stood a eye-catching, raven-haired woman in a power suit whose son was skulking next to her waiting for Miss McKenzie to become available. Caroline recognised the boy as a promising sportsman in the first year. Both with tall, athletic frames, deep chocolate eyes and well groomed short black hair; there was no doubt that the woman was the boy's mother.

The woman's dark locks were streaked with sophisticated flecks of grey and Caroline allowed herself to admire how striking she was. She would have been just Caroline's type back in her University days.

Caroline eyes met with chocolate brown and they were streaked with fury. She signaled for her son to join her join her as she marched over to Caroline's desk.

Caroline muttered under her breath, 'oh shit, here we go.'

Caroline rose out her seat and proffered her hand, "Dr Elliot, Headteacher of Sul…"

"I know exactly who you are" the woman practically spat.

"Would you like to take a seat, Mrs…?" '_Fuck, what's the boy's name?!'_

"That's exactly it…" her voice rising and stubbornly standing still.

"Please! Take a seat." Caroline asked more sternly and the woman reluctantly obliged and glared at Caroline.

"Now, I understand that some parents are a little concerned about…"

"Ha! A little concerned? These are impressionable minds in your care!"

"The statement issued by the Governor's was to remind all parents that our main priority is to provide the highest quality of education, care and preparation for…" Caroline recited almost word for word.

"No! Let me saying it for you..." The woman interjected. Her son sat behind her, his head buried in his hands with embarrassment. "I don't give a toss about what's written on a piece of paper to impress your VIP visitors. You can shove your stupid statement up your arse..."

Caroline startled eyes widened.

"Because, even if the bullying happens in front of one of your teachers, our kids still don't get believed!"

"I'm sorry…" confusion crept across Caroline's face "bullying? What bullying? Sulgrave has a strict zero tolerance…"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I knew it was a mistake sending him to some ignorant posh school in the sticks. It's alright for you, you can run home to your husband and 2.4 kids…"

"I think there's been some sort of confusion here…" Caroline said firmly, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Are you causing trouble, Wade?" sultry Scottish tones drifted over to where Caroline and the raven-haired woman sat.

_'Wade! Sam Wade! That's the boy's name'_ thought Caroline.

"I'm sorry Helen, but I had to take this to the top" the angry woman turned to face the brown haired lady with fantastic posture that had been talking to Kate.

"Um, Dr Elliot, if you don't mind me stepping in, I think this might be a matter to discuss in your office with Ms Wade and Ms Stewart" offered Kate timidly.

**AN – Eek, so…I had this idea of this crossover a while back after chatting to a few of you and learning that I was among former Bad Girls Onliners. I put it to the back of my mind, thinking I couldn't do it justice, but over the last few days I thought…F it! Hope you enjoy! **

**And if you don't know the characters Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart…where have you been? Go watch S1-3 of Bad Girls now, now, now… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so glad you like the C&K/N&H crossover :) think I might have a lot of fun with this one. **

Caroline marched into her office with a natural air of purpose and authority. She planned to deal with this rather confusing matter as swiftly as possible so that she could return home and enjoy spending some quality time with her family.

'_My family that this Ms Wade is sure to offer her disapproval at any second now'_ thought Caroline.

She stood at her desk and watched as Kate offered seats to Ms Wade and Ms Stewart. The small, brown haired woman chose to take a seat, but, once again, the taller woman stood defiantly, arms folded. Kate asked Sam to wait in Beverley's office then chose to occupy the seat nearest the door.

"Well?" The headmistress threw her arms out expecting the two mothers to start a tirade of abuse about how their children's education will suffer from their lesbian teachers shacking up together.

"Is than an interjection? Or an inquiry after my health?"

"Nikki!" Helen's warning tone complemented the glare she shot towards the raven-haired woman. It was a look that transported Nikki back in time to 15years previous and the taller woman instinctively pouted, like a reprimanded toddler, and sulked into the seat.

"Mrs…Dr!" Helen threw her hands up in apology "Dr Elliot, we are very happy with Sam's progress at Sulgrave…"

'_We?' _thought Caroline.

"…and he is very happy here, but last week…"

"Last week, one of the snotty little shits born with a silver spoon shoved up his arse decided to become very vocal about his thoughts on Sam's parental arrangements" Nikki interjected fiercely.

The penny had dropped for Caroline and she surprised herself by thinking out loud, "ooo, I see".

"You see do you? Well, one of your staff members bloody did and he did sod all about it. Even gave Sam the detention for telling the little prick to F off!"

"Sorry, let me just get this straight." Caroline rubbed her forehead, the day taking it's toll of her temples.

"Are you being funny, Dr?"

"Nikki, please calm down sweetheart" Helen's soft Scottish tones naturally soothing the raven-haired women as Helen rubbed her hand over the width of Nikki's back. Nikki sighed apologetically at Helen.

"Caroline…" Kate's calming voice cutting the tension. Three sets of eyes turned to Kate and the younger woman blushed at the sudden attention "…if I may…"

Caroline nodded reassuringly.

"Ms Stewart was explaining to me how Henry Manson-Smith in 7F had been saying particularly nasty things to Samuel in French last Thursday...nasty things about Sam having two mothers…" clarified Kate.

Caroline clasped her hands together pondering the situation.

"…Mr Dobson witnessed the scene and instead of reprimanding Henry, he gave Sam a weeks worth of detentions for swearing."

"Practically awarded this Manson prat a Headteacher's award for originality in language" scoffed Nikki.

"I can assure you that didn't happen!" Caroline raised her hand in defence.

The older woman looked to the mothers, empathy softened the glassy blue orbs.

"I am very sorry that this situation has occurred and I will be personally conducting a full investigation into the matter." She scribbled something down in her open diary on the desk.

"Fucking Dobson!" she muttered under her breath, which made the three other women chuckle and the tension ease slightly.

"Could you both come in for a meeting next Monday at 3:45? I'll need a bit of time to get to the bottom of this."

"That'll be great. Thank you Dr Elliot." Helen said appreciatively. "Sam's a strong kid that can stand up for himself" she looked to raven-haired woman "he certainly takes after Nikki on that one…"

Caroline widened her eyes as if to say '_No shit, Sherlock!'_

"…but he's also very sensitive with little tolerance for injustice. We just want him to fit in and do the best he can."

"He's a very bright and popular boy, you should be very proud." Kate offered thoughtfully.

"Oh we are," the couple beamed at each other and shared a kiss.

Caroline and Kate diverted their eyes and found each other's. Caroline smiled goofily at Kate and as they all stood to leave she automatically placed her hand on Kate's hip.

"Wait? Are you two?" Nikki pointed to Caroline with one hand and Kate with the other and brought the two pointed fingers to meet.

"I assumed you were aware?" Caroline asked amused.

"Well, well…" Nikki placed her arm around Helen's shoulders and smiled triumphantly as if she had just signed up two new recruits.

"The infamous Wade gaydar is failing you with age, my darling" toyed Helen and she smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

The women made their way out of Caroline's office.

"Right, Samuel! Home time for us all!" Caroline chirped.

"Steady on, we've only just met you," joked Nikki, which left Caroline floundering for words.

"Ignore her, Dr Elliot, she likes to think she's funny." Sam playfully barged his taller mother on the arm.

"Samuel, why didn't you give your parents the letter issued by the Governors about myself and Dr Elliot?" Kate asked tenderly.

The teenager shrugged his shoulders "dunno…'spose I thought my Mums would start inviting you round for dinner and stuff. No offence, Miss McKenzie, but that would just be like…totally uncool."

"Don't worry kidda, we'll just start marching through the corridors every Friday lunch time with rainbow flags instead." Nikki ruffled her son's hair.

Sam smiled sarcastically, whilst all the women chuckled.

"Oh, Sam?"

"Yes, Dr Elliot?"

"Your detentions next week are cancelled."

"Nice one!"

Helen mouthed her thank yous and guided Sam out into the corridor by his shoulders whilst Nikki took the opportunity to shake Caroline and Kate's hands.

"Thank you…really, I mean it. Oh, and sorry about the…um…" Nikki gestured towards Caroline's office "…all the…um…"

"Colourful language?"

Nikki laughed nervously.

"It's okay, I'll make sure to dig out a Headteacher's award for you next time."

"Thanks again!" called Nikki as she retreated into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

Kate held out her arms inviting the older woman in.

Caroline sighed as she slumped into her girlfriend "take me home!"

"Your wish is my command, Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Perhaps we should?" said Kate thoughtfully from her reclined position on the sofa.

Her head was rested in Caroline's lap and the soft classical musical acted as a soundtrack to her musings whilst a hardback novel enthralled her lover.

Caroline peered over her spectacles and placed her book on the arm of the sofa.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I was too caught up in The Night Watch to realise we had sprouted wings and you'd dropped me off over the Bermuda triangle?"

Kate scrunched her face to display utter confusion.

Caroline softly chuckled and bent down to kiss Kate's nose in appreciation of how beautiful she looked even with baffled creases decorating her face.

"You've lost me!…" said Caroline and Kate's eyes widened into an sarcastic, unspoken '_ooh oookay' "…_perhaps we should what, darling?"

"Invite Sam Wade's mothers over for dinner…you know…socialise?"

Caroline took her glasses off and placed them on top of the upturned book and tussled her blonde hair.

"Well…I have been meaning to sign us up to the North Yorkshire Lesbian Mother's Group."

"Really?!" Kate enthusiastically swung her legs around to sit up on the sofa to face Caroline.

Caroline couldn't keep up the deadpan and cracked, "No, sweetheart. I'm playing with you. I don't think it even exists."

"Oh!" Kate looked truly disheartened and Caroline entwined their fingers with one hand and stroked her cheek with the other.

"Do we really need to, Kate? Socailise, I mean. I thought we were content as a unit. A happy family unit."

"We are! Of course we are! I just thought it would be good for Lawrence to have someone to talk to about it all."

"Well he's fine isn't he? Everyone knows…he's not getting any trouble at school as far as I'm aware…and being the Headteacher I'd like to think I would be aware…although maybe after tonight's revelations about Michael Bloody Dobson, maybe I'm not as aware as I'd thought…" mumbled Caroline.

"Caroline! He's fine…but…I don't think it's a simple as that. There's still stuff he might need to discuss…" Kate silenced Caroline before she had chance to interrupt "…stuff he can't discuss with us".

"Like what?"

Kate exhaled loudly, "teenage boy stuff? Stuff he wouldn't be comfortable discussing with John or William."

"Well he can talk to Angus, surely" offered Caroline.

"You're incorrigible at times!" Kate gripped Caroline's hands even tighter. "Angus doesn't know what it's like to live with two middle aged women…two…sexually active middle aged women…if you catch my drift"

Caroline nodded, "ah! I see." Caroline pondered the situation for a moment, staring deep into Kate's eyes. "You're wonderful, you know that?" the older fluttered light kisses over Kate's palms "but, less of the middle aged!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Maybe…let me think about it."

"Thank you!" Kate excitedly pecked Caroline on the cheek as the older woman placed her specs back on and opened her book to search for her page.

"Anyway…you're not bored of me already are you?"

"Yeaahh" a cheeky grin spread across Kate's beautiful face "my lame joke threshold is getting lower and lower by the day."

"Ah! Excuse me?" Caroline pulled her cheek away from Kate's searching lips. "Lame jokes? I'm hilarious and you know it!"

Kate sensually nipped Caroline's ear and rolled her tongue over the outline.

"Whatever…" she whispered.

Caroline threw the book onto the nearby armchair and pounced on top of the younger woman. She ran her fingers up the back of Kate's neck, through her dark hair and tugged at it lightly as she deepened the hungry kiss.

"Bed! Now!" barked Caroline.

Xxxx

Nikki Wade was in the full plank position on the Wade-Stewart bedroom floor breathing through the strain in her abdominals. Her short shorts hanging off toned quadriceps and a loose t-shirt covering the womanly curves.

Helen sat at the elegant, vintage bedroom dresser in her cream, silk nightie discarding her jewelry and wiping her face of the subtle daily make up.

"I'm glad we got to speak to Dr Elliot tonight"

"She's a snotty cow!"

"Nicola!"

"What? She is!" Nikki had flipped over and was completing the crunches stage of her nightly workout. "I'm not sure Sulgrave is right for Sam."

"Nikki…" Helen turned around on the dresser stool and looked at her lover. "We all decided that it would be best for us to move to Yorkshire. Sam's enjoying school, despite all the nonsense with Mr Dobson. Business is booming for you and I'm finding it so rewarding to work with the Young Offender's at Wetherby."

"Yeah, but can't we send him to a school with normal kids?"

"And what's normal?"

"Oh ha ha!" Nikki stopped her crunches, "still using my words against me after all these years?"

"You betcha!" Helen walked the short distance and straddled the taller woman that was now laid flat out on the floor. Helen's fingers toyed over the strong muscles in Nikki's arms that were stretched out above her head. "Sulgrave is a _great_ school, Nikki…academically as well as in terms of pastoral care. Elliot is a smart woman and she will get to the bottom of it all."

The raven-haired woman pouted, "you don't fancy her do you?"

Helen lightly chuckled, "Dr. Elliot is no match for you, my darling!"

She bent over on her hands and her knees and lingered her lips above Nikki's. The taller woman lifted her head in an attempt to catch the full lips of the Scottish goddess, but she pulled away teasing Nikki.

"…that Miss McKenzie on the other hand" Helen delivered with an eyebrow raise.

Nikki gasped with feigned shocked and playfully smacked Helen's full backside. She expertly moved her hands to the smaller woman's hips and brought her body to press against her own. Nikki took Helen's lips passionately. She flicked the tip of her tongue over Helen's top lip, which elicited a sensual groan from the smaller woman.

Before Nikki had chance to explore Helen's mouth deeper, Helen broke the kiss and looked hard at her lover, sexual hunger radiating from Nikki's dark brown eyes.

"Jealousy suits you Wade."

"Bed! Now!" barked Nikki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will that be all for today?" asked the blonde PA as she placed a tray of tea and biscuits on Dr Elliot's office table.

"Yes thank you, Beverley. I think young Mr Wade is at basketball club so no need to wait around to keep him company whilst I speak to his mothers." Caroline smiled politely at Nikki and Helen.

"Okay, well…I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yes, okay, bub-bye."

"Oh, and don't forget your breakfast meeting with Gavin"

"Yes, thank you Beverley", slight annoyance lacing her voice. '_I'm in a meeting now!' _thought Caroline.

"Oh one more thing,.." Beverley poked her head back into Caroline's office causing the Headmistress to roll her eyes . It was out of character for Beverley to behave like this, '_probably angling for some gossip about Michael 'Bloody' Dobson's fate' _thought Caroline. "…the Heads of Department meeting has been rearranged for Wednesday."

"Okay, thanks Beverley. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, see you tomorrow" she said reluctantly as she retreated from Caroline's office.

"Sorry about that."

"No, no, we appreciate you are a very busy woman, don't we Nikki?' offered Helen in her sultry Scottish tones.

"Aren't we all?" uttered Nikki churlishly. Helen shot Nikki her trademark stern glare.

"Sorry…look, I just want to get to the bottom of all this. We want to know what's going to happen to the ignorant prick. Surely you can understand it's extremely detrimental to the pupils of this school to be taught by such bigots."

"I can assure you that this is an isolated incident."

"How can you assure me that?" challenged the raven-haired woman with her arms folded.

"I think what Nikki's trying to say is how can you ensure that this won't be a recurrent issue. What if Mr Dobson, or other teachers for that matter, continue to wrongfully punish Sam because of their personal views on something that has nothing to do with his education?"

"I can categorically assure you that my teaching staff are not bigots, Ms Stewart."

"Not Dobson you can't" scoffed Nikki.

"Yes, well, that brings me to what I was going to tell you today. Mr Dobson has been issued a written warning from the Board of Governors for inappropriate behaviour when dealing with pupil disputes."

"Is that all?" asked a disappointed Helen.

"I'm afraid there are procedures in place. My hands are tied. His behaviour was not deemed severe enough to warrant immediate dismissal."

Truth be told, Caroline had to fight tooth and nail to ensure Dobson had received the written warning. She failed to mention to Ms Stewart and Ms Wade that Dobson's warning had actually been for inappropriate behaviour when dealing with pupil _and peer_ disputes. To strengthen the case against Dobson Caroline had chosen to inform Gavin of the blackmail he had threatened her with when Kate and her had first got together.

"I understand, I've faced similar situations in my career." Helen sympathised.

"Oh come on!" Nikki was became more animated "You think a few words on a bit of paper are going to stop him? No doubt it'll make him worse. Only he'll be more clever about it…he'll make sure he doesn't get caught."

Caroline leaned in towards the couple and clasped her hands together.

"Look, off the record, I don't like Dobson just as much, if not more, than you. He's an insidious little tosspot that has grown too big for his boots. Rest assured, I will consider it my personal duty to watch his every move like a hawk. This written warning means he'll be out of here for good if he makes the slightest of mistakes. If I catch him with his shirt untucked in the corridor or he farts during assembly then the he'll be out of here quicker than he can say unfair dismissal. I'll ensure he won't have a leg to stand on."

"Right…" Caroline's passionate confession had left Nikki a little dumfounded.

"Thank you, Dr Elliot. "

"Yes, thank you." Nikki echoed her girlfriend's words as the couple stood to leave.

"Please do not hesitate to get in contact if Sam has any more trouble. Ring the main reception and they'll put you straight through if I can take the call. If not, Beverley will be able to set up a meeting." Caroline walked to the door to see the couple out.

"Your dutiful PA?" asked Helen with a cheeky smile.

Caroline laughed a single breathy laugh, "she certainly is that, yes. Have a nice evening Ms Wade and Ms Stewart."

"Oh…less of the Ms…" said the raven-haired woman sternly "…it's Nikki, okay?" her demeanour softened as she offered her hand and smiled, "thanks again."

Xxxx

"Ooo, grab some of those Petits Filous…Lilly loves them" Caroline excitedly pointed towards the yogurts section of the supermarket aisle.

"Since when?" asked Kate admiring how animated Caroline got when aiming to please their daughter. She reached to grab a multipack and place them in their shopping trolley.

"Since I saw her demolish three in one sitting with not one drop wasted when I picked her up from your Mum's last week."

Kate affectionately placed her hands on Caroline's hips as they walked up the aisle with the older women pushing the trolley. This was their Monday after school routine, a 'Big Shop' at the Supermarket whilst Lilly and Lawrence spent the evening with Celia and Alan.

Caroline enjoyed having someone to share the food shop with. Previously it had always proved to be such an arduous task when John was around. Kate made it fun; suggesting new ingredients for recipes Caroline had never tried, remembering all the little bits Caroline had managed to forget to put on the list and the small gestures of physical attention Kate paid Caroline from the 'fresh veg' section all the way through to 'frozen goods'.

"Ah, Mum was always a bit of a feeder…classic Yorkshire Mother! I was a very tubby child."

"You weren't? I can't imagine it." asked Caroline amused as she picked up 4pints of milk.

"Oh, I was. Right little porker…until Dad got me into playing football…" Caroline eyed Kate surprised "…I was actually quite good." Kate put on her best Nigerian accent to impersonate her father, "Katherine, you will win the World Cup one day!"

Caroline cackled loudly causing a few of Supermarket patrons to look at the smitten couple. "That was terrible. Your Dad sounds nothing like that. He's got a thicker Yorkshire accent than Alan!"

"Hmmm, yes, but he puts it on when he gives me a pep talk or when he was telling me off…which , of course, was hardly ever". Kate fluttered her eyelids.

Caroline steered the trolley around the next aisle whilst eyeing the brown eyes of the beautiful woman latched to her hip, "Naturally, Miss Goody Two-shoes".

Caroline looked up in a quest to replenish her cheese selection when she was met with a different set of brown eyes.

"Ahh", escaped Caroline's mouth quietly. Kate looked up to see what had caught her girlfriend's attention.

"Monday evening food shop? I had you down for more of an Ocado woman, Dr Elliot," teased Nikki pushing her and Helen's trolley over to meet other couple.

"Weekends are usually rammed in here. We like to get it done when it's a bit quieter…" Kate defending her love.

Helen smiled understandingly, "yes, avoid the queues!" Both Helen and Kate laughed politely…almost awkwardly.

_"Avoid the Sulgrave parents more-like_" Caroline thought to herself.

"Anyway, we best get on…" Caroline grinned through her best fake smile

"Of course, thanks again for today Dr Elliot…and lovely to see you again Miss McKenzie", said Helen pleasantly.

Both couples hurriedly walked on down the aisle, the cheese selection untouched by either party.

Xxxx

"You were totally flirting!" claimed Nikki mischievously in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, I wasn't!" Helen bent down to inspect the cans on the bottom shelf of the next aisle.

"That tongue between your teeth smile is a dead give away!"

"What?" Helen threw a couple of cans into the trolley, grabbed onto the end and leaned in towards Nikki "this one?" she flashed the trademark sexy smile.

"Yes!" Nikki pushed the trolley out the way and took Helen into her arms and threw her back as if they were salsa dancing, "my god, you're beautiful!"

Helen giggled in the taller woman's arms, "put me down!"

"Never!"

"Hmmm" the couple shared contented kiss.

Xxxx

"How did it go with them today?" asked Kate, as she smelt an array of shower gels before deciding which one to purchase.

"Fine. Well…" Caroline lowered her voice and spoke behind her hand "…the taller one, Wade, was a bit uppity to begin with. Honestly, she's rather too rash for my liking…"

Kate rolled her eyes, '_takes one to know one'_ she thought as they proceeded into the next aisle.

"…but soon as I explained that I was prepared to annihilate Dobson I think she came around to me."

"Is that so?" Kate looked admiringly at her girlfriend longing to kiss her.

"Yep" said Caroline proudly, returning the desire with her eyes.

The couple took a moment in each other's gaze before Caroline winked and turned her attention to the shelves.

"I really think we should ask them…" started Kate.

"Cat food, ey? How very cliché!" interrupted Nikki.

"Pardon?" Caroline asked, perturbed by Nikki's brashness as she placed a box of IAMS into her and Kate's trolley.

"I think Cotton Traders around the corner has some spectacular bargains on fleeces at the moment too, you should pop in at the weekend."

Caroline let out her best fake laugh, "Oh, I see…"

"I'll stop her there before she starts pointing out the turkey basters in aisle 11!" joked Helen as she pushed Nikki forward by the hips.

Xxxx

"Certainly not, Kate. Not after that show…the bloody cheek of it"

"She was just having a joke with you, Caroline!"

"Oh yes, bloody hilarious…she nearly gave that man a heart attack." Caroline pointed to an elderly man fanning himself with a pouch of Whiskers after witnessing Nikki goose Helen.

"They are just very comfortable with each other."

"So are we!" Caroline protested defensively. "But they'll do right to remember that this is Yorkshire, not London. No need to flaunt it for all of Waitrose to…God..." Caroline's stopped dead in her tracks and her face turned to one of mortification "…I sound like my mother!"

Kate laughed loudly, "Yes, you do!"

Xxxx

"No, Helen. Definitely not."

"It'll be good for Sam…It'll be good for all of us."

"Nope!"

"We should make some friends in the area!"

"She's so uptight we'd probably have to insert the food directly into her rectum!"

"She's not that bad, Nikki!"

"Didn't you see her?" Nikki brought her finger to push her nose in the air and exaggerated her impression of Caroline, "_Pardon_?"

Helen stifled a giggle and playfully smacked Nikki on the arm, "behave, Nicola!"

Xxxx

Caroline had gone to return the trolley whilst Kate packed the final bags in to the Jeep's boot.

"Oh, Miss McKenzie" Helen's soft Scottish tones rang out across from two bays next to them "I'm glad we caught you."

"Ms Stewart?"

"Don't worry, nothing school related…it's just…I…we…" Helen signalled for the taller woman to join her by the Jeep, Nikki reluctantly obliged "…Nikki and I were wondering if you and Dr Elliot…"

"Did someone call?" Caroline returned to her girlfriend's side playing with the car keys in her hand.

"Oh, Dr Elliot. Yes. I was just asking Miss McKenzie here if you would like to join us…you and your family for a meal at our place…this Saturday?"

Caroline opened her mouth, but before she had chance decline Kate piped up.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Caroline?"

Caroline forced a smile and looked between her lover and Nikki and Helen.

"Yeah" she nodded her head unconvincingly. An awkward tension hung in the air.

**A/N - Sorry, long time no update. Off to read all of your marvellous work now. Hope everyone is well :) xx **


End file.
